


Big Bad Wolf

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Here for another drabble? Well, thanks for stopping by!Enjoy!Words: hay, cotton, bee





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Here for another drabble? Well, thanks for stopping by!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Words: hay, cotton, bee

“Derek…” 

Stiles held his hand out, slowing backing away, heart pounding against his ribs.

The black wolf only growled, crouching down further as he held the boy's gaze.

Stiles took another step back, then yelped in surprise when the wolf shot toward him. He shifted mid jump and knocked them both onto the large pile of hay.

A low chuckle reached his ears and Stiles’ eyes popped open, looking up at his boyfriend.

“I love scaring you,” Derek told him, fingers brushing up Stiles’ cotton, bumblebee spotted briefs.

Stiles huffed, glaring. “I hate you.”

Derek rubbed their noses together, smiling.


End file.
